The Mario Teens Explore A Haunted House
by Simdork the author
Summary: Terrible name... Teen-aged Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Wario, and Waluigi go into a haunted house on a dare, stupid teen-agers... rr (PG for possible violense and cursing) (Beware typoes)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Mario characters or anything with a cameo appearance.  
  
A/N: Yo, sup? This fan fic is kinda inspired by DeNerd's "When They Were Young." DeNerd, if you're reading this, thanks for the basic idea of teen- age Mario characters. I probably would of done it anyway, but a successful FFN writer playing with the idea can definitely help Put in your own "-a"s for the Mario/Wario brothers. It's REALLY annoying. You decide what they should all look like, it leaves you room to dangle with picturing the action scenes.  
  
THE MARIO TEENS EXPLORE A HAUNTED HOUSE  
  
An eight grade Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Daisy, and Peach were walking home from school. Well, Wario and Waluigi were on the other side of the street from Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Peach.  
  
Wario: **To Waluigi about Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy** Dorks.  
  
Mario: **To Luigi, Peach, and Daisy about Wario and Waluigi** Dorks.  
  
Waluigi: **To Wario about Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy** Geeks.  
  
Luigi: **To Mario, Peach, and Daisy about Wario and Waluigi** Geeks.  
  
Wario: **To Waluigi about Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy** Losers.  
  
Peach: **To Mario, Luigi, and Daisy about Wario and Waluigi** Losers.  
  
Waluigi: **To Wario about Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy** Nerds.  
  
Daisy: **To Mario, Luigi, and Daisy about Wario Waluigi** Nerds.  
  
Etcetera, etcetera . . .  
  
Eventually, while walking through the Mushroom Kingdom's suburbs, the cast of teen-ager video game characters got to a HUGE, CREEPY, OLD, and STINKY HAUNTED HOUSE!!!!!!!! They knew about this house way too well, through all of the stories. Even Waluigi and Wario, who were on the side that it was on, moved to the middle of the road.  
  
Luigi: Uh, Mario? Do you think we should go back around another street? One not so, well, fatally creepy.  
  
Mario: That's nonsense! Nothing will happen!  
  
Peach: I'm starting to agree with Luigi . . .  
  
Daisy: Aw come on! Nothing is going to happen! It's just stupid stories, all in you're mind!  
  
Wario: **To Mario and Luigi ** Hey, dorks! I challenge you to a dare! The one who stays in the haunted house the longest is the bravest! **To Peach and Daisy** But I'm sure none of you gilry girls can last a second in the big ol' scary house!  
  
Daisy: **To Wario** Shut up, nerd! I bet 50 coins me and Peach will last longest in the mansion than you AND Waluigi!  
  
Mario: I'll take up your off, Chub!  
  
Peach and Luigi: Uh, I'm not so sure 'bout this guys . . .  
  
Daisy: **To Peach** If we don't do this, the glass roof (A/N: Never heard of that famous metaphor? Oh well!) will lower on women every!  
  
Peach: **To Daisy** I guess you're right . . .  
  
Mario: **To Luigi** Do you want them to think WE'RE chickens?!  
  
Luigi: **To Mario** I'd NEVER want Wario to think I'M chicken. He might EAT me! Hahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi, Mario, Peach and Daisy all crack up. Wario gets ready to launch an assault, but Waluigi holds him back.  
  
Waluigi: **Quietly to Wario** Don't worry, brother. We'll get 'em in the house.  
  
Wario: **Quietly to Waluigi** Yeah, you're right. In the house . . .  
  
The gang all moves to the house slowly. Wario and Waluigi shift to the back. Finally, when they get to the door, Mario opens it. Only darkness can be seen.  
  
Luigi: **To Mario** Mario, are you sure we should be do-do-doing this?  
  
Daisy: **To Luigi** Don't worry, Luigi! I'm sure Mario AND you'll keep us safe.  
  
Luigi: Gulp.  
  
Just then, Wario and Waluigi pushes them all in. Unfortunately for them, Wario and Waluigi tripped while pushing everyone else in.  
  
All together: Ow . . .  
  
THE END, for now!  
  
A/N: Any good? Please r+r (read and review to you newbies)! 


	2. Chapter 2 With some actual scary stuff!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Mario characters!!!!!!! Thou shalt not sue me!  
  
A/N: Wow, the only reviewers aren't registered. That's pretty unusual, O_O. Oh well. Say, do any of you reviewers know if A/N means Author's Notes or Author/Narrator? I thought I knew that it meant Author's Notes, but then I saw an Author/Narrator and that works just as well. Tis very confusing... Also, to any writers, I'VE FOUND OUT A WAY TO MAKE DOT-DOT- DOTS WITHOUT SPACES!! I'm not totally sure it works, but I'll find out as soon as I up date this. You see, I noticed that when you type dot-dot-dot, it becomes one item. If you press backspace ONCE, it'll make it separate the dots, but not with spaces. I'll prove it, here is a regular dot-dot- dot that'll show up as one period, ., now I'll backspace once, ..., let's all hope it works! Okay, now for the story!  
  
The Mario Teens Explore A Haunted House Chapter 2 (A/N: Crappy title, eh?)  
  
So we join our heroes (A/N: Yes, the Wario brothers are heroes-ish in this story.) while they are still in a heap on the floor in front of the door, no rhyme intended.  
  
Peach/Daisy: GET OFF ME!  
  
All the male characters shot off of them, worrying Peach would use one of her frying pans on their heads. Wario, unfortunately for him, wasn't quick enough getting off and he got an interesting tennis racket mark in the back of the head for the next 3 weeks.  
  
Wario: MY HEAD!!!! If I'm bleeding, you're going to get it!  
  
Mario and Luigi are laughing in a pretty cruel laugh for heroes. An offended Waluigi kicked Luigi in the shins but didn't want to have to deal with Mario.  
  
Luigi: Owie!  
  
Mario: **Talking to and giving an odd look to Luigi** "Owie"?  
  
Waluigi gives off his usual high pitch nasal laugh.  
  
Mario and Luigi help Peach and Daisy up while Waluigi and Wario are cracking up.  
  
Daisy: Well, we're here. Now we have to wait to see who stays here the longest.  
  
Luigi: Uh... I'm still not sure we should be here...  
  
Peach: Yeah, what if someTHING... O_O HAPPENS!  
  
Just then, the walls started to bleed. The door slammed shut. Then, the bleeding walls started to turn orange. Luigi curled up in a little ball on the floor and started humming the theme song to from "Luigi's Mansion". Peach backed up into a corner, her eyes VERY wide.  
  
Mario: Burp!  
  
Peach: SAVE ME, I NEED HELP!  
  
Just then, the orange glow went off. Leaving the heroes in the dark. Peach shrieked in terror. Then all was silent, except Luigi's humming.  
  
A deep disembodied bodied voice: Get out of my house! Get out or you shall pay with your lives!!!!! I died here and I won't be disturbed! GET OUT!  
  
Mario: **slightly annoyed to the disembodied voice** Well, we can't really do that now that you looked the door! **under his breath about but not to the disembodied voice** Idiot...  
  
The deep disembodied voice: **slightly shocked** Uh... um... BEWARE!  
  
Just then, a sound like a quick rush of wind went in, through, and around them. The lights went on for the sight time providing sufficient light. They were in a large foyer. It had a large carpet, two doors (One of which was the door out which had glowing barb wire around it), a small table with a vase full of dead on top, and two staircases (one leading down, one leading up). Luigi was still balled up humming, Mario was just standing there looking around, Daisy was worriedly looking at Luigi, Peach was just noticing her back was covered in Wall blood, and Wario and Waluigi were both cowering in a corner WAY too close together.  
  
Peach: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! This'll NEVER come out!  
  
Wario/Waluigi: **noticing here they were** YUCK!  
  
They jumped back away from each other while Mario was cracking up.  
  
Daisy: **To everyone except Luigi** something's wrong with Luigi!  
  
Luigi started to shake rather violently. He was still humming, but now his voice was cracking while humming.  
  
Waluigi: **To Daisy** I'll get him up, the stupid chicken.  
  
Waluigi took off one of his shoes and socks and started waving his foot in front of Luigi. Luigi shot off, literarily bouncing off walls.  
  
Luigi: By nobe! By friggin nobe! Ahhhhhhhh!  
  
Eventually, Luigi fell to the ground, very woozy, but all right. Daisy helped him up.  
  
Luigi: WHAT WAS THAT?!  
  
Mario: **To Luigi** The ghost or Waluigi's foot?  
  
Luigi: **To Waluigi** I'll get you!!!!  
  
Luigi ran over to Waluigi and tried to choke him, but Waluigi just held out a hand and caught Luigi by the face. Waluigi's arms were a bit longer than Luigi's so Luigi couldn't even reach Waluigi's shoulders.  
  
Waluigi: **To everybody** So what happens next?  
  
Daisy: **To everybody, but mostly Waluigi** Well, we should split up. That way we'll cover more ground. The different groups will look for ways out. We'll meet back here in 2 hours. Hopefully, we'll find a way out. I guess the teams will be Mario and Peach, Me and Luigi, and Wario and Waluigi.  
  
Everybody but Daisy: Whatever...  
  
Waluigi: **To Daisy while handing her a jar filled with toenail clippings** Here. Use these if Luigi goes all chicken baby.  
  
So the teams spilt up, Daisy and Luigi going to the 2nd floor, Mario and Peach exploring the 1st floor, and Wario and Waluigi entering the basement.  
  
THE END... FOR NOW!  
  
A/N: I hope this wasn't bad. I doubt it was, but I gotta check. I'm thinking of more horrific ghost as I type/you read. Please continue reading! 


	3. Chapter 3 The end is more scary than all...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario characters or Scooby-Doo. Like no one saw THAT coming.  
  
The Mario Teens Explore A Haunted House Chapter 3  
  
We join Luigi and Daisy as they are walking into the 2nd floor via a staircase in the 1st floor foyer.  
  
Luigi: Now that we split up, something bad is going to happen. I know it. And it's going to happen TO ME!  
  
Daisy: Don't be silly! The Scooby-Doo gang always spilt up and they always win! Sure Shaggy and Scooby are always scared, but it's all fake.  
  
They finally made it to a hallway. Unfortunately for them, it was bleeding. Ghosts of rats and bats were every where.  
  
Luigi: I d-d-d-don't like rats, bats, OR ghost...  
  
Daisy: Don't worry, Luigi. Just step around them. It'll be okay. If anything happens, we're both here to protect each other.  
  
Luigi: Why are we up here, anyway? I doubt there'll be an exit up here.  
  
Daisy: Maybe we'll find and defeat the ghost and save the day!  
  
Luigi: You just had to remind me.  
  
Daisy: Sorry, let's go in this door...  
  
They had walked up to a large, fancy door. Daisy reached out and turned the knob. Unfortunately for Luigi, it wasn't locked and it opened finely. Like it was gliding on air, or ghostly mist. It opened up to an ancient, beautiful if not scary ballroom. It had a dancing floor, a couple tables with chairs and place settings, a orchestra of self playing and floating instrument, and many blue glowing candles floating everywhere. Not only were there objects, but a ghost for every chair and tile on the dance floor. They were all dressed in old attire of '00, 1900 that is. The ghosts on the dance floor were all slow dancing to the haunting symphony.  
  
Daisy: It's so beautiful!  
  
It took here a bit to notice Luigi was balled up in a corner. Once again, he was humming the "Luigi's Mansion" theme song.  
  
Daisy: **To herself** I fell in love with the chicken one...  
  
She went over and held the jar of Waluigi's toe-nail clippings to Luigi's nose. Luigi stood up like an English guard, and then he fell like a board. Thankfully to Luigi's easy to break nose, Daisy caught him. Daisy flipped him so he'd be facing up. She thought of kissing him to wake him up, but then she simply slapped him up side the head.  
  
Daisy: Wake up!  
  
Luigi snapped out of his stiff and comatose state and fell to the ground.  
  
Luigi: My butt...  
  
By now, all the ghosts were staring at them.  
  
Male ghost: **Sitting at a large table** What the hell?!  
  
Daisy: **To the male ghost** Don't ask, just don't ask...  
  
Male ghost (the same one): I'm Lester, and this is MY 127th death-day and I don't want any live children to interrupt.  
  
Female ghost next to him: **To Lester** Now Lessy-wessy, let's let them stay. The might add some taste to this party.  
  
Lester: Marge! Ever since LIVE man had made women's rights, you seem to be taken advantage of it!  
  
Marge: Now don't start with that again! It's my death-day too!  
  
Lester: Very well. **To Daisy and Luigi** sit down here **pointing toward to seats populated by too old male and female ghosts.** These are just my parent-in-laws, we can do without them.  
  
The two ghosts murmured and disappeared. Daisy happily skipped to her seat while Luigi was nervously walking toward it, he left his seat far out from the table once he sat down.  
  
A male ghost next to Luigi: **To Luigi** Hello, living gent. How are you? Ever been to a death-day party.  
  
Luigi: **To the ghost** I can't say that I've had...  
  
Ghost: I'm Nigel, and how are you and you're date?  
  
Luigi: **To Nigel** Uh, I'm Luigi, **He nodded toward Daisy** this is Daisy...  
  
Nigel: Really? That ghost next to her is also named Daisy.  
  
Daisy heard this and looked over toward the ghost next to her. Daisy the ghost looked EXACTLY like Daisy as an adult.  
  
Daisy: **To Daisy the ghost** Your name is Daisy too?  
  
Daisy the ghost: **To Daisy** Why, yes! Your name's Daisy?  
  
Daisy: **To Daisy the ghost** Exactly! I was named after an old relative. She lived just after the Civil War.  
  
Daisy the ghost: **To Daisy** I lived just after the Civil War! Maybe I met her...  
  
Daisy: **To Daisy the ghost** Yeah, maybe you met her...  
  
Nigel and Luigi who were eves-dropping on the conversation cracked-up at how obvious it was. Both Daisies looked at Nigel and Luigi slightly made at them for laughing at them.  
  
Nigel and Luigi: **To the 2 Daisies** Isn't it totally obvious?!  
  
Both Daisies: **To Nigel and Luigi** NO!  
  
Luigi and Nigel: **Luigi talking to Daisy and pointing toward Daisy the ghost. Nigel talking to Daisy the ghost and pointing toward Daisy** You're related to her!  
  
Daisy and Daisy the ghost looked at each other strangely then cracked-up, both moving and laughing EXACTLY the same.  
  
Daisy and Daisy the ghost sounding exactly the same: We're not related, sillies! I would've noticed!  
  
Nigel and Luigi: Riiiiiiiiight...  
  
Just then, a large rumble shook the ballroom violently. It seemed to be coming from the hallway. Another crashing sound shook the ballroom, this time a wall had numerous cracks in it.  
  
Lester: Emergency! Everyone out! This is not a drill!  
  
Nigel and Daisy the ghost: **To Luigi and Daisy** Good-bye!  
  
All the ghosts immediately evaporated. Another crash caused a whole chunk of the wall to fly right off. The debris knocked Luigi and Daisy off their seats. Luigi and Daisy slowly backed up until they hit a wall, while a colossal mass ominously glided into the room, tracking a trail of mist. Luigi and Daisy screamed, but their attempts were futile. No one could hear then scream. The dark shape moved ever closer. Luigi and Daisy continued to scream, but mist surrounding they muted their wails for help. The closer the object move, the colder it got. Pure terror seized the room. They were trapped, trapped like so many goombas caught underfoot and killed. All was lost. Luigi blacked out...  
  
The end... FOR NOW!!!  
  
A/N: Good, huh? I was on a role during the last bit. Next chapter, what fate will meet Mario and Peach during THEIR exploration! Please review!!!!  
  
To review, just press the blue button right here: I I \ I/ V 


	4. Chapter 4 This one's just as good as Cha...

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or anything else that I write about!!!!  
  
A/N: I feel like a jerk. I up-date this story like crazy while there are stories of mine that haven't been up-dated in SO long. OH WELL! Lol, well, you readers of this fan fic only, you're TOO lucky. Well, just to reassure Luigi and Daisy fans, they didn't die, yet. They may, I making this up as I go. Mario or Peach would die before Luigi and Daisy though...  
  
THE MARIO TEENS EXPLORE A HAUNTED HOUSE  
  
We join Mario and Peach as they are walking through a hallway around the 1st floor from the foyer. The hallway was the usual blood and ghostly bats and rats.  
  
Peach: R-r-r-r-RATS!!!!!! And bats!!!!!!! I can't do this; I can't do this, I CAN'T DO THIS!!!!  
  
Mario: Now Peachy, I bet they're more afraid of us than we are of them.  
  
Just then, a rat crawled up and bit Mario, hard.  
  
Mario: It bit me! The dumb-ass dead rat bit me!!!!! Wait, I am kinda hungry. I was told via TV to fight fire with fire even though that didn't work so well that one time. What the hell!  
  
Mario bent over, grabbed the ghost rat, and (A/N: Gulp...) ate it. (A/N: OH good god!) That's right he ate it whole!  
  
Peach: I'm gonna be sick...  
  
Peach leaned over and barfed all over a couple of ghost rats.  
  
Mario: Hey, it got rid of the rat! Let's go this way! I smell food that way.  
  
Mario and Peach followed Mario's nose, every now and then Mario had to eat a bat or rat to make Peach keep going. Eventually, they can to a swinging waiter-like door.  
  
Mario: Here we are! It's probably a kitchen!  
  
Mario pushed it open for Peach and they both entered. It was a VERY long room with at least 5 fireplace that were NEED just to warm the place. There was a bit of light from them, but in-between every fireplace was a chandelier. All the fireplaces were on one side of the rectangular room; the other side was all old iceboxes, stoves, pantries, millions of dumbwaiters, and MANY counters. Ghost waiters and cookers floated around the entire room. It looked like they were cooking for a LARGE army. They were all muttering recipes and orders and things around the affect of "Lester'll be angry if his death-day bombs!" Peach went whiter than the most pale boo. Mario was just drooling.  
  
Mario: **Quietly** Food... **Amazingly loudly** FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I... MUST... EAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All the ghosts stared at the to living humans. Peach's face was on code red, hell, she was on infer-red; she was pale from the ghost, but also AMAZINGLY embarrassed by her boyfriend, Mario. Mario leapt into action; he pounced like a cat and rammed like a rhino at a ghost waiter, knocking the food through him and into Mario's hands. Mario started to feast. He'd attack and eat, attack and eat, attack and eat, etc. etc. Eventually, all the waiters and cooks were down as well as peach. Mario sat in the middle of the room, bloated to an extent beyond comprehension of any mortal. Tragically, Mario farted. The door blew off it's hinges, the fire shot like trillions of flamethrowers up and out of chimney, and everything within the room was crammed into a wall by the sheer force of Mario deflating into normal shapes and proportions.  
  
Everyone but Mario: Ow...  
  
Mario: Excuse me...  
  
Mater ghost cook: YOU RUINED THE ENTIRE PARTY!!!!! Even in my LIVING days when I was the master chef for Toadstool Dynasty!!  
  
Peach: YOU used to work for the Toadstools?!  
  
Master ghost cook: **Rudely** Yes, ma'am. And how exactly are YOU, stupid LIVING girl?  
  
Peach: **Deeply offended.** Why I've NEVER!!!! I'm Princess Peach Toadstool! Your living relations soon-to-be ruler!  
  
Master ghost cook: **to himself** Aw, shit. **To Peach** Your highness, I'm so sorry!  
  
The master ghost cook flew over to Peach and bowed so low his head went through the floor.  
  
Peach: **To the master ghost chef** You are forgiven.  
  
Master ghost chef: **To Peach** Oh THANK-YOU! You will make the Mushroom Kingdom's best ruler.  
  
Peach: **All ego-tastic to the master ghost chef** I try.  
  
(A/N: I know "ego-tastic" isn't a real word, but I'm making up my own language called "Americanese" which is just English (In America so it's different) and American slang. I hope to have an Americanese Dictionary up on FFN before I die, but I'm not sure...)  
  
BAM!!!!!!!  
  
A gigantic crash sent cracks on one small wall on the far end. Another crash sent the cracks farther on the long walls towards Mario and Peach.  
  
Master ghost chef: **To all the ghosts** CODE RED! CODE RED! COOK TEAM, OUT! WAITER TEAM, OUT! **To Peach** Good-bye, your highness.  
  
All the ghosts scattered through the walls, all generally moving away from the cracks. Finally, the last slam caused the opposite small wall to give in.  
  
Peach: NOOOOOOO!!!  
  
A giant floating mass slowly eked into the room.  
  
Unknown mass: with a really raspy, really loud, REALLY deep voice: Mario... Peach... I found you at last... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
The mass started to make a cruel crackle beyond any Wario brother.  
  
Peach: Don't eat me!  
  
Mario: I'll save you, Peach!  
  
Mario leaped toward the mass, like a torpedo. He had his lower jaw unhinged so it was large enough to fit a school bus!  
  
Mario: Ahhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Mass: Heh heh heh heh...  
  
A huge light shined, it absorbed Mario, leaving tons of mist. The mist slowly formed a wave-like wall. It stampeded toward Peach.  
  
Peach: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-  
  
The second the wall of infernal mist hit Peach, she was silent. She tried to scream with all her might, but none was heard. The mass flowed closer, and closer, and closer. Constantly laughing. Constantly drooling. The mist surrounding Peach faded the image. She now knew that not knowing who her attacker was was much worse than knowing. As the mass got closer, she could only see it was very large. It got closer. It got so close; she saw Mario, Luigi, and Daisy within the mass. They were screaming for help. Then, two yellow fangs came into view, she fainted.  
  
The end... for now...  
  
A/N: Good? I already have the rest roughly planed out. Please, PLEASE send in your ideas for another Mario Teens sequel. The winner will be mentioned and thanked every chapter of the next story. That is, unless I win. But I'm really not sure. Please send in your ideas! 


	5. Chapter 5 The funny yet cheesy ending

Disclaimer: I don't own any Mario character.  
  
The Mario Teens Explore A Haunted House Chapter 5  
  
We join Wario and Waluigi as they're walking down into the basement from a staircase in the foyer. Wario was waddling down the steps while Waluigi was freezing his butt off. He was holding his shoulders with the opposite hand and was bent over. Both could see their breaths.  
  
Waluigi: It's REALLY chilly!  
  
Wario: You're just a Mario brother-loving baby. I'm not cold.  
  
Waluigi: You shuddap! The only reason you're warm is all that BLUBBER!  
  
Wario: Why you little...  
  
Wario attacked Waluigi. They just tripped and rolled down the stairs trying to beat the crap out of each other. When they landed, Wario was on top of Waluigi and was just about to it him, but there was a Boo watching.  
  
Boo: Ahhh! Two gay, ugly humans! Ha ha ha!!!  
  
Wario and Waluigi just looked at each other disgustingly, then looked at the boo with extreme rage.  
  
Boo: **Extremely scared** Uh... I'll be going now...  
  
The boo shot off down a hall and went THROUGH the door at the end, strait ahead of the Wario brothers. Wario and Waluigi both chased after him, Wario running like a bull, Waluigi running like a tarantula (Which is pretty fast seeing how they have 6 more legs than us and have much more power in each one for their size). They didn't stop to open the door; they just broke through it, turning it to dust. Unfortunately, that didn't stop them. They continued into the dimly lit room breaking into one of those 4x4 sized wine kegs. They didn't even notice until they were a washed in a sea of illegal alcoholic beverage. When the wine finally drained into the ground, they noticed:  
  
Wario and Waluigi: **To each other** WE'RE IN A WINE CELLAR!!!!! SCORE!!!!!!!  
  
Naturally, they started drinking bottle after bottle.  
  
Wario: This (HIC!) rocks!  
  
Waluigi: (HIC!) Yeah (HIC!)...  
  
Eventually, they were sitting next to their bounty, still drinking one of the wine bottles. Just then, a booing voice echoed around the cellar.  
  
Voice: I died down here, treating to giant collection. I will not have it drinking by 2 dumb teen-agers!  
  
Wario: **Drunk off his bird and to Voice** You know, there's so much here, we could drink some now, and you'd still have enough to last you, like, an eternity and then some!  
  
30 seconds later:  
  
Wario, Waluigi, and Francis (The ghostly voice) were drunk off their bird, but were continuing to drink.  
  
Wario: **To Waluigi and Francis** Ya' know, I love you guys!  
  
Francis: **To Wario and Waluigi** When I was you age, I- I love you guys too.  
  
Waluigi: **To Wario and Francis** And you stay away from my sister!  
  
Francis: **To Waluigi** But you don't got no sister.  
  
Wario: **To the "invisible waiter"** -And some flap jacks!  
  
A crashing sound rumbled the entire cellar cracking one wall.  
  
Waluigi: **To Wario** Wario, did you fart again?  
  
Wario: **To his "invisible date"** You want some flapjacks, sweetie?  
  
Francis: **To the Wario brothers** I know that sound means something... I think I should go...  
  
Francis waved to the Wario brothers good-bye and they waved back. He awkwardly floated toward the cracking wall that was repeatedly being rammed into from the other side. The second he went through the wall, this was all that could be heard:  
  
Francis: **To unknown object** Hey beautiful! Are you commin' my way?  
  
The sound of a giant sword slashing something in half.  
  
Francis: **To the unknown object/person/whatever...** I guess not...  
  
The sound of, well, wet dog food goo slapping against hard flooring from a rather large height.  
  
Now, every time there was another slam, a spray of ectoplasm shot through the wall.  
  
Waluigi: **To Wario** Should we be worried?  
  
Slam! Splatter!  
  
Wario (covered in ectoplasm): **To Waluigi** Naw.  
  
Finally, the wall broke. Mist flooded into the room and a massive Boo with HUGE, yellow fangs and long, sword-like arms. They could make out Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy stuck within the boo, kicking and screaming for their freedom, but they were silenced.  
  
Boo: Now all I need is you two and I'll have all of the Mario characters that aren't pure evil.  
  
At this point, the fear caused Wario and Waluigi to relieve themselves of all the wine via the opposite way (wink, wink). The boo just cracked up with a booming laugh that echoed like it must have been heard around the world. That filled Wario and Waluigi with adrenaline to embarrass the boo MORE! Also, to save the princesses, but mostly to make the boo eat crap.  
  
Wario and Waluigi: **Wario to Peach and Waluigi to Daisy** I'll save you!  
  
The both ran toward the boo at full force.  
  
6 seconds later:  
  
The whole team of "heroes" were inside the boo. Well, the boo was just finishing eating Wario.  
  
Mario and Luigi: **Mario to Wario and Luigi to Waluigi, both sarcastically** Way to go, (Wario/Waluigi)! We definitely saved NOW!  
  
Daisy: **To the boo** What do you plan to do with us?!  
  
Boo: That's for me to know and yours too never ever find-  
  
After that, the boo's voice started getting screwed up like a computer. Then, the boo itself started flashing in and out of existence.  
  
Luigi: **To the heroes** IT'S A HOLOGRAM!!!  
  
The hologram finally turned off as well as the voice. All the heroes looked around. In the hole in the wall were the "boo" broke through was a couple goombas next to a fog machine. In the roof, there was a huge bit cut off for where-ever the "boo" went where a number of koopas held out fishing rod's with the strings tied to the heroes holding them up, a hologram projector, and a boom box with the tape of the voice on it which now had melted within the boom box.  
  
A koopa: Aw shit...  
  
All the koopas and goombas ran away, dropping the heroes to the floor.  
  
Mario: My butt...  
  
Wario: Those stupid koopas and goombas tricked us! Let's get them!  
  
Everybody but Wario: Yeah!  
  
Luigi: But, how are we going to get up there? **Luigi pointed up into the hole in the ceiling.**  
  
The heroes huddled up. After a bit of time, they all stood on each others shoulders (The princesses on the bottom so no one would look up their skirts) and Mario (On top) was able to drag everybody else up on to the ledge. They found a small, dusty hallway leading to a really large set of doors. The ghost that insulted the Wario brothers was poking his head out.  
  
Ghost: Aw no, not again...  
  
Wario: **To Waluigi** Let's get him!  
  
Wario and Waluigi, grabbing on to the rest of the heroes, ran faster than any human should through the doors. Sadly, when they went through the door, they fell down a giant pit...  
  
They woke up a while later. All of them were on the floor in front of a giant thrown. Now guess who was sitting in the thrown. I f you were guessing a SUPER dorky and pimpleful Bowser!!!!  
  
(A/N: Pimpleful and dorky are also Americanese words.)  
  
Bowser in a high pitch, cracking voice: I finally captured you! After all this time, I won! Goombas! Koopas! Take out this trash!  
  
An army of koopas and goombas marched out toward our heroes. Thankfully, all the koopas and goombas were teen-agers also, so our heroes easily beat them.  
  
Bowser: Holy shit! I mean, now I will defeat you!  
  
All of the heroes looked at Bowser menacingly, they slowly walked toward him, closing in.  
  
Bowser: Or maybe all just leave!  
  
Bowser's throne went up through the roof. Bowser had escaped. Exactly when the good guys knew he had gotten away, they were caught in an explosion of light. They woke up outside the house, sitting on the sidewalk. They all looked at the house. It collapsed.  
  
Wario: **To everyone** Well, so much for that! Who wants pizza?  
  
All our heroes walked away, closer as friends (Or maybe just trying to avoid blame for the collapsed house). Luigi, on the other hand, looked back at the wreckage. He saw Lester, Nigel, Daisy the ghost, Marge, and the master ghost chef waving good-bye. He went stiff, then fell like Plank from 'Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy".  
  
Daisy: Wait a sec! Where's Luigi?  
  
The whole crew looked back at Luigi. Daisy walked up and grabbed the back of his neck and started dragging him along.  
  
Daisy: Come on. Let's go to the hospital...  
  
Wario: **To Waluigi** At least there'll be snack machines...  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Ta da!!!! It's over! Please send you're ideas for the next "Mario Teen" story! I thank all of you readers! I wish I had more to say for the ending "A/N" but I got nothing. Bye everybody!  
  
Everybody: Bye Dr. Simdork!  
  
It's from "The Simpson's"... 


End file.
